nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ King Sebastian speaking Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. My most beloved fellow countrymen, a new age is upon us. Today marks the beginning of a new period in our time, a new era in Lovian history. With the abdication of our most honourable King Dimitri, and the recent misfortunes of his brother Prince Alexander, a new King will take the throne. That King, my dear brothers and sisters, is me. And that day, is today. Today is not only a day of celebration for yours truly and you, my friends, but also one of reflection. Let us remind the brave sacrifices our previous King has made for us. Surely my cousin has worked well, has he not? Surely he has worked hard, and given up so much for his work. Free time he had not, tirelessly working for the good of the nation. But every man has a limit, a breaking point. His came two years ago, in 2011. No speech or public appearance we saw since. My cousin is not a bad man, he isn’t. But neither is he a strong man, nor very passionate about the affairs of state. Ever since the Civil War he preferred to stay out of the limelight, hiding away in his private domicile with his wife Elizabeth. He has every right to do so, but a nation needs a head of state who is visible, who is there for his people. Especially when dark days are ahead, when violence sweeps the nation and his people need him most. In the Civil War I fought, as did brave men such as Oos Wes Ilava, and Mr. Costello. As did many, many other daring men and women. Young and old, they shed blood for the nation, and our current wealth shows it this was not in vain. My cousin, however, did nothing. When there was trouble, he fled. Flat-out ignored it, refused to comment. A coup? He fled. A war tearing apart the nation he is supposed to rule? Nowhere he is to be seen. I will have no ill word spoken of this man, as he is my flesh and blood and I care for him deeply. But this man, we can all agree, was neither strong nor powerful and was clearly not cut out for the job. He lacked courage and he lacked conviction. He was a man of books, a man of letters. A learned man, but hardened nor strong. He was stately nor imposing, as much in need of a spine as I am of intellectual prowess. I stand here before you, not a learned man like him, but a man like any other. I am not a bookworm, though I love reading, nor am I a professor. I do not hide my nose in books or my wife’s bosom when my people need me. Today, people of Lovia, we do not lose a King, we gain one. For we cannot miss him who is never there, nor can we lose that which we never had for the last two years. Dimitri gains a private life, and the ability to live out the rest of his days as a private citizen. He can now focus on his studies, his work and Elizabeth, his wife, who I know is the love of his life. Away from the terrible job, that dreadful task to lead a nation, he can finally raise the family he’s been dreaming of, and retreat into the unknown as Prince Dimitri. And I wish him the best of luck on doing so. This man was never supposed to be a King, he never really became one either. Still we will miss him and remember the things he has done for us. Five years he has ruled us, five long years it have been. We owe him our deepest gratitude. But now a new day is here, a new era has arrived. Lovia’s a democracy, Lovia’s the land of the free. Lovia is a country for you and for me. Lovia is, too, a monarchy. But you cannot be a monarchy without a King. So from this day forward, let it be known... Lovia is Lovia again, the way Lovia is supposed to be. A monarchy not in name only, but in the fullest meaning and sense of the word. God Bless Lovia, and may His light shine down upon us all, for we Lovians are truly born under lucky stars and good things shall come to us! :King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 12:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC) It's nice to have a king finally make a speech in Lovia after Dimitri didn't give us a Christmas Speech, which many people in Lovia were disappointed about, however it seems that with a reasonably long speech, you have made up for that, and it is also understandable why Dimitri didn't make a Christmas Speech. There was alot of smack talk about Dimitri in there, but it's nice to see we have a king that finally takes the time to make some speeches. Thanks for making this speech, I'm sure lovians will be very happy to finally have a king who makes speeches. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 13:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Nice speech! That's all I can say now :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I am perfectly okay with this... but I want to make a request: Could you retake your photos, but this time with no neckbeard? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Btw, it looks like we still need four more votes in the Second Chamber for the referendum to be ratified. :s —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:47, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :@TimeMaster: Dimitri abdicates, he told Yuri he sees no reason to be king anymore with so little investment on his part, with no time and motivation. He abdicates and thus, with our monarch's agreement and the nation's majority on our side, Oos and I have taken the liberty of replacing Dimitri with his cousin. If you see the Main Page you will see these changes have by now been officially implemented. As for my facial hair, haters gonna hate. This King's scruffy whether you like it or not. Babyface Belgian nerd out, handsome stubbly outdoorsman in! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::If we wanted facial hair, we could just have gone for Alexander. :P --Semyon 17:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :@TM: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :How long did it take you to write that speech? Seriously though, even though I wanted a republic it's good to see a King that is a good speech writer and more importantly ACTIVE!! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 21:23, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :It took me about twenty-twentyfive minutes to write this speech, then a minute to post it. It's really pretty easy when you're used to writing long essays and stories, or regularly exchanging lengthy emails. Which I am. Writing a speech similar to this one on a regular basis is, for me, not much of a bother at all. I like to do it, and do it with ease. They'd be fitted to the occassion, and you can also request a speech from me on a certain subject you yourself find important. All you need to know is go to my talk page and have me know. I'm a king of all Lovians after all. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 22:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Referendum I was thinking about all the recent events, and I thought it might be a good idea to make the monarchy/republic referendum IC and the Sebastian/Dimitri referendum OOC. So the IC storyline would be: Dimitri abdicates, and Congress decides that given a significant republican sentiment in the nation, it would be a good idea to hold a referendum on the continuation of the monarchy before crowning a new king. The referendum is rejected by a large margin - as it was OOC - and as Alexander has requested to be removed from the LoS, Sebastian is crowned immediately. I think this is a nice explanation, but any thoughts? --Semyon 16:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :: 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:18, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :: King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 17:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : 35% Republic, 65% Monarchy appears to be the correct numbers for the IC referendum. We need a good reason for Dimitri abdicating, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I still like the 'He became a republican' reason. :P --Semyon 18:17, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Having lost most if not all of his popularity in recent years, starting during and after the Civil War, King Dimitri has decided to abdicate as he feared for him to stay on as King would ultimately hurt the monarchy's standing in society beyond repair. Each day of his unpopular rule would have made it harder for his ultimate successor, so partiallly his abdication was a form of royal damage control. He also genuinely lacks motivation and conviction to fulfill a duty he no longer wholeheartedly supports, for personal reasons. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:18, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :So this a vote to agree on a story, right? We could just say that Dimitri wants to dedicate more time to his family and other interests, or more interestingly that he got a strange illness that stopped him from ruling Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 21:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Can we just say health reasons? Like idk hes a strong ass cancer beating dude and shit? Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, a king would normally not abdicate for health reasons at such a young age. Usually, he'll just temporarily step away from public life. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The speech already gave me a bad vibe, you really didn't need to call Dmitri a weak man. ---Sunkist- (talk) 16:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Sunkist! It'll be good to have you back again, as we can both work on Charleston together as part of the local council :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC) To return to the subject of the referendum - can I assume no-one has any objections, and I can create an article about it? --Semyon 19:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :: None by me. HORTON11: • 20:20, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm pro making an article. I'll upload some pie charts from Excel if you like :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:21, August 31, 2013 (UTC) 1,000th edit I know this is going to sounds slightly insignificant, as Oos just got his 15,000th edit and is quickly approaching the 16,000 mark, but I just wanted to mention that this is my 1,000th edit! I know I've only been here since March but it feels like much longer, and I've had a great time in this wonderful little county! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 21:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : :o Congratulations! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :: Congratulations! :) Then it feels a bit weird that I've been here for over a year and still haven't even done my 500th edit :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Less talkie, more workie I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:22, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::: :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:44, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Thank you! Oh and by the way 4kant, starting a business really helps get your edit count up :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Trolling on talk pages works just fine too. It got me up to 15,000 edits :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Or making pointless edits on your user page Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 21:27, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::In future, all my edits will be made one letter/byte at a time. :P --Semyon 21:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Good luck. I can imagine your average sentence length being less than it's now. Trying to write this would take ages :P And, you wouldn't be able to sign your post with a time stamp, as ~~~ only gives a user page link :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:31, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :It works fine. --Semyon 21:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, it looks like I failed already. I thought I was being clever manipulating spaces. :'( Also, spaces between words caused a lot of trouble, because you can't save a space at the end of a word. --Semyon 21:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::You are bad at this :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's very hard! I'm sure there are better ways to accumulate edits. --Semyon 22:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::Writing one sentence per edit when writing an article? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Holding discussions about how to accumulate edits? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Good idea :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:00, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::You just effectively killed this discussion :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Apologizing for that would also be a way to do a new edit :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Doubtful, it might trigger a temporarily revival of the discussion though :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::That reminds me, I wanted to apologize for all these pointless edits. --Semyon 12:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Apology accepted :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Why do you consider these pointless edits? :o These edits are important for the nation's prosperity :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::(edc)Thank you. I appreciate it more than you can know. :P --Semyon 12:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Why do you guys keep killing this discussion? Am I the only one with a heart here? :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I don't want to kill the discussion, but discussions tend to die after some time, unfortunately :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No, you tend to kill them :( Why don't you learn from master Uncle OWTB? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You are blaming me, so I am sad, so I might leave this discussion, so you may become the indirect cause for this discussion's death :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::No, I'm trying to teach you a life lesson. Don't you want to become even smarter and more skilled in life? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Sure :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Then why do you feel offended when I'm sharing parts of my knowledge with you? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Because you are sadifying me? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::I think 4kant should apologize. :P --Semyon 12:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::He should :( He is sadifying not only himself, but also the other users :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Sorry :o And I wasn't sadifying myself :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Then who did? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::You did :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:40, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lying is not very nice :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:40, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::That untrue comment sadifies me :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You may not unlie a lie for it to be true if it's not the truth :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I am not lying :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:44, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You are unlying lies though, which could be seen as a form of not telling the truth :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Unlying sounds a bit like telling the truth though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"ontleugenen" to make a lie no longer seem to be a lie :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"Onliegen" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::No, "ontleugenen" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I prefer "onliegen", as it basically means the same as "tell the truth" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well, it wasn't the definition I meant :o --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:54, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You are killing this discussion again and you're a liegenaar :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"Liegenaar" is a takavíhki word, in netakavíhki Dutch it's "leugenaar" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You obvious are not a native Dutch speaker :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Wrong :p 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Then why is your surname "Jones"? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Not having a Dutch surname isn't the same as not speaking Dutch natively :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tss... Not having a Dutch surname makes you a faker :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( Why do you always have to sadify me :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( Why do you always have to sadify me by saying I sadify you and by not using a question mark? :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( Because I'm sad when I've been sadified :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Category Alright, I just did some fixing on our category system. To make it clear to all users for once and for all, I'll give you guys the standard set of rules to work with :P # Categories in Lovia are usually '''not in plural': Category:Writer. ## Unless it's a specific group: Category:Nicomedia novels. ## Or Wikia-automated category, most likely to be file copyright cats: Category:Fair use files. # Only the first element of the category is capitalized: Category:Baseball player. ## Unless it's part of a name that is generally fully capitalized, most likely a building/company/etc: Category:Royal Art Gallery. ## It is a family name category: Category:Hladovka Family. ### Please note: "royal" is not a surname in Category:Royal family. # Categories are named with articles if it's a phrase which usually takes an article: Category:Image of an animal and Category:Image of the Capitol. # Several categories are not used: ## f.e. Category:Author > Category:Writer (try to check synonyms if a cat does not exist). ## Category:Church > Category:Church (building) and Category:Church (organization) (disambiguous). I hope all of you guys are now able to follow the rules, so we don't have to update everything every year :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :I am at least able to follow the rules, though I don't know how about next year's new users :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::We need to set up a category course :o Quick guideline for using categories in Lovia, pocket edition :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I propose a category for wrongly categorised pages. All pages can be put straight in - the wrongly categorised ones because they're wrongly categorised, and the correctly categorised will need to be in the wrongly categorised category once they've been put into the wrongly categorised category, because being correctly categorised, the wrongly categorised category is the wrong category for them. :P --Semyon 11:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::And furthermore: when the correctly categorised pages become wrongly categorized through their addition to the wrongly categorised category, the wrongly categorised category will become the right category for them. So being now correctly categorised, the wrongly categorised category will be the wrong category for them. Hence why it's fine for them to be in it. --Semyon 11:57, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::But wouldn't that also require a bot-created "Category:Uncategorised categories based on correctness of categorization"? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::As long as it's put into the wrongly categorized category category, I don't mind. :P --Semyon 12:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That was a typo, I actually meant to write wrongly categorised page category. A wrongly categorised category category might not be a bad idea though. --Semyon 12:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Wouldn't that result in an infinite chain of wrongly categorised category categories? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:10, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::But, if a correctly categorised page is put into the wrongly categorised pages category, it'd become wrongly categorised and thus it'd belong in the wrongly categorised pages category, causing the page to be correctly categorised again and then we have a paradox :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Simple solution: include them in both categories, as to both categories the page belongs :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::(two edc) @Oos: You have a problem with that? These categories are important for our nation's prosperity. Lovia's unemployment rate will drop to zero with the boom in the categorization industry. :o @4kant: I'm going to ignore your edit. It's too pointless for me. --Semyon 12:19, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, you found the solution to world-wide unemployment :o Everybody's gotta work in the Lovian categorization business! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Some people will have to work in the Lovian contradiction solving business though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That contradicts with the statements presented hereabove :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That's why we need some people to solve those contradictions :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::There are not enough contradictions for them to create sustainable jobs :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Then we also need some people to create new contradictions :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:29, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::That's even less sustainable. :o Actually, I realised that if all the categorization industry can do is produce wrongly categorized categories, it's not really worth investing in. --Semyon 12:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::At least unemployment rates drop :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Which certainly is a good thing :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Indeed :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Is this discussion dying now? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::It seems so :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::: :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::: Can this still be counted as a discussion? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::An emocussion? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::If that's something else than a discussion, we should declared the old discussion dead :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Or this is a "throughstart" like happens to faillite bedrives :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mayhaps :o Now I might appear a bit Tåpassy if i'd complain about those Dutchisms :p 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::There are here no netherlandisms :| --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:57, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::No, naturally not :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tha's what I bedoole :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:00, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Inderdade :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I am it fully with you once :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tha's whole good :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Whole eerie good? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, that is whole eerie good :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Okay, than is it good :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Okay :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Or as Northern Dutchies'd pronounce it: Aauwkaaij :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::They are very takavíhki :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:19, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ja, dât sjaaijn sje sjaaijkuij :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Those Little Things Dear people of Lovia, may I thank you sincerely for all the support you’ve given me. Thank you for your love and devotion, I shall aim to repay this by doing my best. Today I want you to think about something that to your King means the world. I want you to think of how beautiful and green our country is, an how refreshing a walk in its nature can be. Think of a picnic with a lover in the park, a lazy afternoon at the water or a barbeque with family. These are the things that make life worthwhile, more so then building sites, megalomaniacal projects of reputation-driven politicians and local figureheads attempting to leave behind a legacy. If you want to leave a legacy for all to enjoy, live your life happily and fruitfully. Do not leave the faucet running as you brush your teeth, take a walk when you’re able to do so rather then get out the car for the shortest of distances as some are prone to do. The beauty of Lovia that we see all around us, from the Palace Gardens to the Emeralds, and the wild highlands of Oceana. From the shores of Peace Island to the plains of Plains, my dear Lovians this beauty comes not for free. It comes with a price, and that price is personal responsibility. We all are responsible for the land we live in and therefore I, as your King, wish to make an appeal on you. Focus a little bit more on your fellow man, on your surroundings, and a little less on yourself. Live for your family and your country, live for the future. And don’t stop to think of that future, as we make it together. What it will be like, we all decide together through the life we live. Through the actions we take, as much as through the actions we do not. When my daughter and my unborn child take their children to the countryside thirty years from now, what kind of a world will greet them? Will they hear the singing of birds, the laughter of children, butterflies and colourful leaves as far as the eye can reach? Will they see the traditional clothing of Oshenna’s proud people, hear Bredish being spoken, witness the marvellous sight of an early midsummer sunrise? It depends. It depends, on how you and me live our lives, on the choices we make. I strongly believe it is our responsibility to think of these things, my dear countrymen, my dear fellow Lovians. Brothers and sisters we have seen so much being destroyed in the past years. Let us never destroy our heritage, forget our culture and values. Let us never forget what makes Lovia, Lovia. It is you, who made Lovia the beautiful nation it is today. And it is on our shoulders, the heavy task to see to it that Lovia stays the way it is: a nation green, a nation free, a nation for us all to enjoy. It is not fast cars and fancy mobile phones that ought to make us happy, it is the little things we so oft overlook. Let us sit back and think of those little things that make live enjoyable. And how to ensure they will be around for many generations to come. May God bless you all, and may He bless Lovia, for truly she is a shining light for all nations to behold and the most beautiful of all the worlds nations! Yours truly, :King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 14:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Sebastian, I need to ask you some questions for the television appearance you said you would do! When can I ask the questions? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Nicely written :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The Hugo Mendes Show- Special Edition Last night on The Hugo Mendes Show, Hugo met with King Sebastian. Sebastian and Hugo discussed everything from fashion to state councils and everything in between, as well as dropping a shocking bombshell about his relationship with former King Dimitri. Sebastian also took several questions from the public, in what was his first appearance on national television. The show was taped in front of a live audience in Noble City, which included politician Justin Abrahams. Broadcast on Saturday 1st September at 9pm on Kaboom 1 Mr. Mendes- Good evening Noble City, and welcome to The Hugo Mendes Show! Oh, and what a show we have in store for you tonight, as we meet with none other than King Sebastian himself! So, without further ado, may I present His Majesty King Sebastian! (Sebastian enters to a musical accompaniment by the band) Sebastian- Hello Mr. Mendes! How are you doing today? Mr. Mendes- Very well thank you! How are you? Sebastian- Excellent! My wife and I are expecting our second child in a few months and I just gave another speech. Also, being a King is an excellent job and I am greatly enjoying it. You wanted to ask me some questions, I understand? Mr. Mendes- I most certainly do! Congratulations to you and your wife, by the way, you must be thrilled! Sebastian- Why thank you! Ask ahead, my good man, I'm all ears! Mr. Mendes- I understand you had a somewhat difficult childhood, with your father being killed in a tragic accident and your mother suffering from depression. What was your childhood like? Sebastian- My childhood was indeed a bit difficult, though my mother did an excellent job raising me. In my father's absence, I came to regard my great-uncle Arthur as a bit of a father figure. He took me under his wing and showed me the ropes of how to be a king, so to speak. I believe he even initially intended me to be his heir, rather then Dimitri. His stories and experiences have been instrumental in forming my idea on what a King should be like, and I regard him as an example still. You can say my childhood was, for the most part, happy. Mr. Mendes- Very interesting! And do you have a good relationship with Dimitri now, despite what has happened between you? Sebastian- My cousin and I never got along very well. We were once rather close as we all visited the old King Arthur often, but there was always a bit of rivalry between the two of us. Our personalities are very different, we have a different set or morals and viewpoints and often clashed. In later years we have grown closer and marriage mellowed him down, but I never forgave him for his attitude in the Civil War where he cowardly hid as I fought for my country. Mr. Mendes- It's good to hear your side of the story, Sebastian! Now for some questions about your daughter, Alice Sebastian- Most certainly! Mr. Mendes- In many royal households, much of the parenting is left to an army of nannies and governesses. Is this something that goes on in your household, or are you and your wife very hands on parents? Sebastian- I try to be a hands on parent, yes, but to my shame I have to admit my wife is more involved in raising her then I am. We do have housekeepers to do our household chores though, and I rarely changed a diaper. I'm furthermore unable to cook without burning down the house, but I often read my daughter stories at night, and stimulate her natural curiosity. Fatherhood is the greatest joy of my life and we intend to raise a large family. Mr. Mendes- Certainly! As I have a daughter of my own, I agree with that! Alice is approaching school age, do you plan to educate her in the palace or will you be sending her to a mainstream school? Sebastian- I believe it to be of vital importance to send her into a mainstream school no matter what. To raise a child too sheltered has a negative influence on her development in social aspects, I fear. We are undecided on the school, however I have a firm trust in the Lovian educational system. Mr. Mendes- Yes, I've heard there are some good schools in your area of Noble City! Now, may I ask some more serious questions? Sebastian- You may! I'm all ears! Mr. Mendes- You've said many times that you will be a more active King than Prince Dimitri was? So, my question to you, how will you go about engaging with the "modern Lovian"? Sebastian- The modern Lovian will not be much of a problem for me, as I am myself a fine example of the modern Lovian. I was born in the late 1980s and I am as modern as they come. I believe it to be important to take the people seriously and talk to them plainly, and eye to eye. In my latest speech you may have noticed I appeal to the people's natural sense of responsibility. This I believe to be of vital importance. Mr. Mendes- Of course! Sebastian- Citizens, in my view, wish to be taken seriously. Under Dimitri they were not listened to, their questions went unanswered. I wish to make myself more available. I live to serve, and see myself as a public servant Mr. Mendes- And will you be holding frequent meetings with Prime Minister Ilava and other senior members of government? Sebastian- I am a close friend of Mr. Ilava and a firm supporter of his Oceana cause. I believe in the preservation of traditional languages, customs and traditions and have often worked towards protecting these values. Therefore me and Ilava get along famously. I am also close to the Baron of Donia and to that splendid Japanese fellow of the Green Party whose name escapes me. With these people I get along well. Every Sunday after church, I have a habit of sharing a cold beer with the Prime Minister either at his family place or at mine. There we talk of state affairs as well as our family lives. He gives me advice sometimes as he is a father to seven children. Mr. Mendes- It's great to see that you and Mr Ilava share a personal connection as well as a professional one! One of the issues most important to the Lovian electorate is devolution, and many politicians from across the spectrum have supported the formation of state councils. Where do you stand on this issue? Sebastian- I believe it is very important to allow states their own freedom of choice in several important matters. To relay responsibility down to state level and grant states such freedom I think is something we should consider. State councils would be, in my mind, a good first step towards more stately autonomy. Especially in Oceana this is of great importance. Mr. Mendes- It's very good that you have a strong love for the people and culture of Oceana, but do you find that this often stops you from relating with Lovians from other states? Sebastian- It does not, as I was born and raised in the state of Sylvania myself. Therefore my loyalty lies with Sylvania just as much as it does with Oceana and any other state for that matter. For example, I speak several local dialects and languages of other states including Bredish. Mr. Mendes- Do you have anything to say in Bredish for our Clymeni viewers? Sebastian- I'd tell them to remember: "Alle man sin boaren vry an elyk in digniti-aguz-rexts", they'll know what it means! Mr. Mendes- Very good Your Majesty! I myself cannot speak Bredish, but I admire your willingness to learn Sebastian- It means we are all equal, and brothers and sisters! I believe we should all live in such a spirit of brotherhood, as Lovians. Mr. Mendes- Now for a question regarding gay rights, another issue that is important to many voters! Sebastian- Most certainly! Ask me! Mr. Mendes- One of your close friends, Ygo August Donia, has been known for making homophobic remarks on occasion. Where do you stand on gay rights, and do you believe that as King it is your duty to encourage equality and tolerance? Sebastian- I am actually a big supporter of the rights of gay people to be who they wish to be, and believe this to be a vital right of all Lovians. I do however also defend the right of religious people or conservatives to hold different ideas. Ilava and Donia, as Christians, may feel differently about homosexuality then I do. But as long as we all treat each other with dignity and respect, in spite of our individual differences, I believe we can all get along in this nation without much trouble. Mr. Mendes- So you would say that you can relate to people both for and against gay rights? Sebastian- I could, yes. In as much that, I myself may support gay rights but I will support the right of those against it to continue to voice their opinion whenever they please, as long as they do so in a respectful manner. Mr. Mendes- So! Now that we've got all the serious political stuff out the way, it's time for my favourite segment of the show! Sebastian- Sounds fun! Mr. Mendes- Thanks to the rise of social media, hundreds of Lovians have tweeted us questions that they wish for me to ask you, and I will now ask you the three best questions Sebastian- Shoot, Lovia! Give me your best! Mr. Mendes- Now, this question comes from Annabel from Sofasi, Clymene- Does His Majesty have a royal stylist, or do you choose your clothes yourself? Sebastian- My cousin Alexander is a very stylish young man and he helps me pick out clothes sometimes. Other then that, you can pretty much say my wife's my personal sylist. She is one helluva classy woman, Annabel! If you ever need a fashion tip, just give our Queen a call. Mr. Mendes- Well I agree with you there! Sebastian- Good to hear Hugo! Mr. Mendes- Our second question is coming from Louis from Charleston, Sylvania- Do you like the Royal Palace as it is, or will you be undertaking some home improvement projects? Sebastian- I like the Royal Palace the way it is now, Louis! But as I believe in modest living, the wife and I consider opening a part of the Palace to the public. We believe the Royal Palace is, in a way, public property and should be open to all Lovians. Tourists might be interested in seeing the old study room of my great-uncle for example, or his old hunting trophies from Africa. The palace is in marvelous shape and you yourself will be more then welcome to drop by in some months, Louis! Mr. Mendes- Well, I know I can speak for many Lovians when I say that the palace would make a great tourist attraction! Sebastian- I thought so too, and what's mine is yours my friends! Mr. Mendes- Unfortunately, it is now time for our final question from the public. Sebastian- Oh, how sad Well, let me hear it! Time flies when having fun, Hugo! Mr. Mendes- This question is coming from Claire in Beaverwick, Kings- So Sebastian, will you be undertaking any royal trips abroad to promote the culture of Lovia? Sebastian- That's a marvelous queston Claire! And yes, I will. In the spirit of the great Arthur III, I will travel the world and promote Lovian culture. My brother Joseph and cousin Alexander already frequently do so, albeit it with mixed results on wild Alex' part. I myself love spending time in Brunant and am a good friend of their royals. My sister is engaged to be married to their prince Karl, and will wed later this year. I will soon go there again. Mr. Mendes- Well, congratulations to her then! Now, unfortunately it is time to say goodbye to Sebastian, dearest viewers. But first, to play us out- The Hugo Mendes Band! (The band plays theme tune) Sebastian- Goodbye, Hugo, goodbye dear viewers! You were wonderful! (Sebastian watches band and claps enthusiastically, end credits begin to roll) This show was brought to you by Kaboom TV, come back next week for our next episode featuring even more laughs, music and chat Comments So guys, the first edition of my new show and Sebastian's first television interview! Feel free to comment below any thoughts you have on the show. You can also tell me if there are any other Lovian personalities you would like to see on future episodes :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :This has been one fine interview, Frijoles! You really have a talent for this. Did you come up with the questions as you went, or did you prepare some up front? It's been an interesting conversation and the audience now knows their King a lot better then before. I even believe even that, dare I say, it, Lovia already knows me better now in one week then it's known my predecessor in five years. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you! I really enjoyed interviewing you! I actually wrote some of the questions on my computer this morning, but I added a couple more that were relavent to the answers you gave me Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Archive After I had to scroll for what seemed like ages just to get to the bottom of the Pub, it has become apparent we need it to be archived :P Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I was gonna agree though xD yes an admin plz archive. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Gedaon. --Semyon 20:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :@Frijoles: They've got "end" on your keyboard for that purpose :P :@Semyon: :o You speaking Limburgish? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::To be absolutely accurate, I'm writing it, not speaking it. I wouldn't dare attempt the latter. But yes, I was wondering if you'd notice. :P --Semyon 09:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::That was Brabantish (or whatever that's called in English), not Limburgish! :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Brabantic*. I usually check all useless edits :o @4kant: depends on the pronunciation, I guess. As semyon said he did not pronounce it, it could be either :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC)